finally it's our time now
by meagancullen
Summary: Summary inside. One-shot written for the coolbeaniostwilightrules7 contest. Maybe continued after it's over. Please read.


This story is in participation with the Bittersweet Challenge hosted by coolbeaniostwilightrules7

Title: Finally it's Our Time now

Author: MeaganCullen

Main Character(s): Bella, and Edward

POV: Bella

Theme(s): Friendship, Romance

Rating: T

Number of Words: 2,696

Summary/description: Bella and Edward dated when they were in 9th grade but broke up shortly after. Now it seems that every so often they run into each. The spark is still there but it's never the right time. Either one has someone or they both have someone. What happens when they run into each other and are both single at the same time. Will they get there chance that lost all those years ago?

BPOV

I was walking in the parking lot of Wal Mart. The third book in the Twilight Saga Eclipse came out today and I just had to have it. Luckily I had pre-ordered it, because I knew it was going to sell out quickly. I was so excited that I wasn't really looking where I was going. Not very smart. I am probably the clumsiest person the face of the earth. I can trip over air, no that takes talent. So walking in a busy parking lot and not paying attention is like a death sentence for me. I had almost managed to make to the doors without tripping and I was silently singing a vistory song in my head. I guess jinxed it because as soon as I finished the song I tripped. I closed my eyes and put my arms out bracing myself for the impact I would inevitably have with the ground. But it never came. I felt two strong arms grab around my waist and I looked into the gorgeously hypnotizing green eyes of my savior. I knew those eyes. I could never them or the person they belonged to.

They belonged to Edward Cullen my ex-boyfriend.I can't believe I had run into him again.

Okay let back a little bit and tell our story. I met Edward in 9th grade at Forks high school. His best friend Jasper was dating my best friend Alice. We all started hanging out and not too long after that Edward and I started dating. He was cute and funny. Most definitely charming. But for some reason that I can't seem to recall it didn't work out. I started dating his ex-best friend Mike Newton, and we completely stopped talking after that. Then in tenth grade I moved to Pheonix with my mom. I moved back when she got remarried. In ny senior year. Edward and I had started hanging out again but he had a girlfriend. So it wasn't the right time.

Over the past couple of years we have run into each other around town. I can tell we both still have feelings for each other but we are never single at the same time so we just let it go. I guess we think of it as fate. I we were supposed to be together than one of those times we would have both been single and been able to get together. I kind of stopped worring about it after I had run into him for like the third time in three years and once again it wasn't happening.

"Bella you should really pay better attention to where you are going especially with your luck" He chuckled pulling me out of my thoughts.

"Well Edward if your going to catch me everytime I fall them maybe I'll start being more careless." I said trying my best to flirt. Though I've never been very good at it.

He just looked at me and smiled my favorite smile. I stood there with him for few minutes catching up on what he had been doing this past year. I found out he worked at Wal Mart. I told him about how I had just started working at the Burger King across the street. Apparently he went there everyday on his luch break. I guess we will be seeing more of each other. He also told how he was single. Surprisingly enough so am I. He asked me for my number and promised to call me so we could get together sometime. I said goodbye and gave him a hug before walking into Wal Mart to get my book.

Wow Edward Cullen was single. Could this finally be out time? I asked myself as I walked over to my truck. I got in headed to my apartment. I had just got home when my phone vibrated. I opened it and saw that I had new text message from a number I didn't recognize.

_Hey it's Edward just thought I'd text you so you have my number!_

I saved his number in my phone before texting back..

_Ok I got it._

I put my phone down and picked up my book.

I had stayed up almost all night reading. I only got about five hours of sleep. I wokeup at nine and got ready for work. I had to work ten to six today. Ugh. This was gonna suck. Unless Edward was working today. If I get to see him maybe work wouldn't be so bad.

I had been at work for four hours when my manager sent me on break. I clocked out and got in line to get food. I don't really like eating Burger King but it's the only I have at the moment and I'm starving. As I was about to walk up to the register to order someone but in front of me.

"Um excuse me." I said trying to sound as polite as possible.

"Oh I'm sorry." Edward turned around and looked at me. "Ladies first." He made a gesture for me to go in front of him.

I finished ordering my food and was about to pay the cashier when Edward jumped in.

"I'll have a whopper with cheese no tomatoe or onion. Make that a meal medium and this is together." I was about to argue with him when he held up his hand. "Bella I got it." He said looking straight into my eyes.

At this point I had forgotten what was going on around me. I was so lost in his eyes I didn't even hear the cashier call our number signaling that our food was up. Edward however reached over and grabbed the tray without breaking eye contact. He led me over to a table and sat the tray down. He then walked over and held a chair out for me. I sighed. One thing I could never forget is that Edward Cullen always was and will forever be a gentlmen.

We spent rest of my break talking. It was se easy to talk to. He told how he was just working at Wal Mart to save up money so he could go to a school for the performing arts in LA. That's where he would be starting his music career. I always remembered that Edward was a talented pianist.

It was time for me to go back to work. I was about to say goodbye but he spoke first.

"Bella will you go out with me?" He asked. Looking at the ground as if afraid to see my face

I didn't know what to say. After all these years could we really be getting our chance. He looked up at me worry in his eyes. It was then that I realized I hadn't answered him and he was probably getting the wrong impression.

"Yes!" Was all I could say. I said I quick goodbye and got back to work.

The rest of the day passed in a blur. My body was working but my mind was thinking about Edward. Before I knew it, it was six and time for me to go home.

As I was walking to my car I felt my phone vibrate. I looked to see that I had a text from Edward.

_I get off work at 7 so how bout I pick you up for dinner at 9?_

I smiled to myself.

_Sure that sounds great._

I got in my car and thought about him the whole way. It wasn't until I got home that I realized I had nothing to wear. I got out my phone and sent a text to Alice.

_I have a date with Edward tonight. HELP!!!!_

It didn't take long for her reply.

_I'm on my way_

I sighed Alice wanted this probably more than I did. Her and Jasper have watched us do our little dance over the years and I think they were getting sick of it. About ten minutes later Alice walked into my apartment.

"Okay so I told Jasper and he started jumping up and down screaming finally." She said as she walked in.

"Alice I know Jasper and I know he wouldn't do that are you sure that you weren't jumping up and down?" I asked.

"Well I guess I was maybe thats why it looked like he was. But he did say finally that part I heard clearly." She replied.

I laughed. "Ok work your tiny pixie magic on me." I sighed as I sat down on my bed.

I knew I had like two and a half hours before he came to pick me up but with Alice it would take the long. She quickly got to work. It seemed like days later when she was finally finished.

"OMG you look perfect." She squealed jumping up and down. I turned to look in the mirror. I closed my eyes first bracing myeslf for what I was about to see. Since she never lets me see myself til she is done.

I opened my eyes and froze. I was gorgeous. Alice and done my make-up very light and natual. My outfit was a pair of denim skinny jeans, a brown and gold top, With brown and gold stilettos. Bad choice in shoes but once Alice has her mind made up there was no changing it. Plus with Edward around I wasn't to scared. I knew he would catch me before I fell.

"OH MY GOODNESS. Thank you so much Alice." I said giving her a hug. Just then there was a knock on my door. Alice squealed and started jumping up and down. I would've joined her if I wasn't wearing heels. She ran out quickly and opened the door. I looked at myself one more time. I was starting to get nervous. I grabbed a cup off the counter and got some water. I took a few sips to calm down and walked into the living room.

There sitting on my couch in all his god-like glory was Edward. He looked up as I walked in and I had the advantage of watching his eyes practically pop out of his head.

"You look..um.....WOW!!!" Was all he could say. I felt a sudden burst of confidence rush through.

"Well you're looking pretty wow yourself." I said.

"Ready to go?" He asked standing up.

"Sure." I replied grabbing my keys off the counter.

Alice followed us out the door and I locked it behind us. We said goodbye to Alice and I followed him to his car after getting the you-better-call-me-when-you-get-home look from Alice. It wasn't really necessary I fully intended to call her anyways no matter how late it was whether she wanted me to or not.

He opened the door for me as we pulled up to the restaurant. Chili's. My favorite restaurant in the world. We walked in and the hostess seated us quickly but not after taking her time to flirt with Edward. How rude, you can obviously tell that we are on a date. I wonder how she would like it if the roles were reversed. It didn't really bother me because I noticed that Edward didn't take his eyes off of me the entire time she was talking to him. She got annoyed quickly and left letting us know our server Peter would be with us soon. Thats when it hit me.

"Umm Edward which chili's are we at?" I asked not really wanting to know the answer.

"The one over by the school why?"He asked looking at me with a confused expression.

"I was just wondering." I couldn't tell him the real reason I asked was because my ex works at Chili's and I was wondering if we were at the one he worked at. I found out we were and he was going to be our server tonight oh joy.

"Hey folks I'm Peter your server can I start you guys off with something to drink?" He asked.

I looked up into the face of my ex. The man I had once been in love with a long time ago. This could complicate things a bit. I wanted tonight to go smoothly. But just when I though it was finally going to happen for us fate throws me a curve ball. I'm really starting to hate fate.

"I'll have coke and what about you baby?" I heard Edward. I was immediately pulled from my thoughts at the sound of his voice.

"Ok coke sounds good." I replied.

"Well then baby I'll that right out to you" Peter said sounding annoyed. I glared at his back as he walked away. He out of all people was not going to ruin this night for me. I wouldn't let it happen.

"So I guess you know him." Edward said. It wasn't a question it was more of a statement.

"Yes." I replied simply praying that he would leave it at that. I was dating Pete one of the times I had run into Edward and I hoped with everything in me he did not remember the conversation we had. All hope was lost when I watched his face go from deep thought to realization.

"Oh" was all he said.

Pete came back with our drinks and set them on the table then we ordered. We sat in silence as we waited for out food. Finally the food came. I looked to Pete with a sort of smug look on his face. He no doubt had been watching us and noticed out lack of conversation. After he left I couldn't take it anymore.

"Edward I can't take this silence anymore what are you thinking?" I asked hoping he would be honest.

"I was just wondering how this is going to affect us." He said looking down at his food. "I remember when you were dating him and you seemed so happy and in love. Then I ran into Jasper like a year later and I asked about you. He said you guys broke up a little bit after I saw you and he still didn't think you were over him."

At this I laughed. I don't really know why. I guess I was just relieved. He had been silent for so long my mind started to wander and I had started to think that maybe he regretted asking me out. I stopped quickly when I looked at his face. He looked hurt and confused. I guess it wasn't the best time to laugh.

"I'm sorry." I said trying to explain my sudden outburst. "It's just that you had been silent for so long I thought that maybe seeing him had made you somehow regrette your decision to ask me out. But I can assure you that I am completely over Pete." I said reaching across the table to grab his. He gladly took mine and smiled.

After that the mood lightened. We ate and talked catching up on things we hadn't talked about yet. Then he spent a good amount of time asking me question about how my life had gone and trying to figure out much I had changed since ninth grade. That was after all the last time we really hung. I hadn't realized what time it was til Pete brought over our bill. Then I looked at cell. It was two in the morning and they were getting ready to close.

Edward paid the bill and we walked slowly hand in hand to the car. He opened my door and I got in. We drove back to house in a comfortable silence. He walked to my door and before he said goodnight he kissed me. The kiss was deep and passionate. It was like we were both trying to show each other all the emotions we had kept in over the years. We broke away after a while breathless. He kissed me one more time but this one was short and sweet and then he said goodbye.

I opened my door and walked it. I closed it quickly and just leaned against the door remembering the evening. I sighed, finally it was our time!


End file.
